1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fasteners such as bolts, screws, rivets and nails. More specifically the present invention relates to a sealable fastener including a fastener shank having a shank first end for engagement by a fastener insertion tool and having a shank second end for embedding into a receiving structure, the shank first end having a shank first end wall and the shank second end having a shank second end wall; a longitudinal shank side wall and a continuous, fully circumferential channel recessed into the shank side wall; and including a longitudinally extending sealant delivery groove in the shank side wall for delivering sealant into the circumferential channel. For applications in which the fastener bore in a receiving structure terminates within a solid portion of the receiving structure, such as a boat hull, a first embodiment is provided in which the sealant delivery groove has a groove entry port in the shank second end and extending longitudinally to a groove exit port opening into the circumferential channel. A seal confirmation passageway which may be in the form of a groove is optionally provided which extends from a confirmation passageway enter port in the circumferential channel to the shank first end where it opens out of a confirmation passageway exit port.
Sealant is first injected into a fastener bore. Then the fastener shank is screwed, driven or slid into the fastener bore so that the shank second end bears against and compresses the sealant within the fastener bore so that the sealant is forced into the sealant delivery groove and flows through the sealant delivery groove and into and around the circumferential channel, creating a circumferential seal between the fastener shank and the receiving structure so that water or other liquid cannot flow around the fastener shank and through the receiving structure.
Where absolute confirmation of a complete seal is required, the seal confirmation passageway, which is in the form of a bore or a groove, is provided. After sealant flows from the sealant delivery passageway and around the circumferential channel, the s alant flows out of the circumferential channel into the confirmation passageway entry port and along the seal confirmation passageway until the sealant is exposed at or exits from a confirmation passageway exit port in the shank first end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been fasteners having fastener shanks for extending into and interconnecting multiple discrete fastener receiving structures. These prior fasteners have included bolts, screws, rivets, pins and nails. A problem with these prior fasteners has been that no truly effective means has been provided for creating a seal between the shank of the fastener and the receiving structure to reliably prevent liquid from flowing along the shank from one side of the receiving structure to the other. This problem is particularly noteworthy in the marine industry and is probably the most common cause of leakage in boat hulls.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fastener which includes a shank for passing into a receiving structure including means in the form of a longitudinal sealant delivery groove in the shank side wall for reliably delivering flowable sealant circumferentially around the shank, preferably into a circumferential channel, creating a circumferential seal between the shank and the receiving structure, thereby preventing flow of liquid along the shank and through the receiving structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a fastener which may take any conventional form, such as a bolt, screw, rivet, pin or nail.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a fastener which is inserted into a receiving structure in the same way and with the same tool or tools used to insert an otherwise similar fastener, and through which a flowable sealant can be rapidly, easily and reliably delivered.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a fastener which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and to install in a receiving structure.